marvelheroicrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Scourge (Jack Monroe, Watcher Datafile)
SCOURGE Jack Monroe secret Jack Monroe, formerly known as the Bucky of the fifties and seventies, as well as the costumed adventurer known as Nomad, was awoken from cryogenic suspension and turned into the new Scourge, with nanites used to control him. It seemed to be a scheme of Henry Peter Gyrich but it was later revealed that Gyrich himself was being controlled by a third party. The nanites allowed Jack relative cognitive freedom, but he could not contradict the mission parameters set out for him by his handler. As Scourge, Jack was outfitted with confiscated equipment from various super-villains, and trained in their use. He employed a Pym Particle delivery system in his costume and gauntlets, letting him store a large number of weapons and paraphernalia on his person. Scourge's mission parameters ordered him to eliminate the Thunderbolts in a particular order, per Gyrich's instructions. He began with a sniper execution of the youngest team member, Jolt. After that, Scourge moved on to the Thunderbolts' erstwhile former leader, Baron Zemo. A prolonged battle in Zemo's private fortress finally concluded with Jack decapitated Zemo in a swordfight. Next, Scourge infiltrated the Thunderbolts' Mount Charteris base, eliminating Techno and Atlas. Before he could make a full getaway, however, Jack was captured by Hawkeye and the Thunderbolts, who managed to disable the nanites controlling him. Scourge joined forces with the Thunderbolts and Redeemers in stopping Gyrich's overall plan. He vanished in the aftermath of the struggle, taking the Scourge holographic inducer with him. Affiliations Solo D8, Buddy D6, Team D4 Distinctions Controlled by Nanites, Former Partner of Captain America, Supervillain Assassin Power Sets SUPER SOLDIER PROGRAM Enhanced Reflexes D8, Enhanced Stamina D8, Enhanced Strength D8 SFX: Collateral Damage. Step back the highest die in the pool to add D6 to an attack action. Add the highest-rolling die to the doom pool before calculating the total. SFX: Focus. If a pool includes a Super Soldier Program power, replace two dice of equal size with one stepped-up die. SFX: Immunity. Spend a doom die to ignore stress, trauma, or complications from poison, disease, or fatigue. SFX: Second Wind. Before you take an action including a Super Soldier Program power, you may spend a die equal to your physical stress from the doom pool to recover it and step up the Super Soldier Program power by +1 for this action. Limit: Mind-Controlled. Step up mental stress or complications from struggle against mind control or failure to adhere to your mission parameters to step up the lowest die in the doom pool or add a D6 doom die. SCOURGE'S ARSENAL Comm D6, Enhanced Durability D8, Weapon D8 SFX: Area Attack. Against multiple targets, for each additional target add a D6 and keep an additional effect die. SFX: Miniaturized Arsenal. When using a Scourge's Arsenal power to create tech-related assets, add a D6 and step up your effect die. SFX: Holographic Inducer. Spend a doom die to step up or double a Covert specialty stunt or resource. SFX: Full Auto. Against a single target, step up or double Weapon. Remove the highest rolling die and use three dice for the total. SFX: Salvo. Step up or double Weapon for one action. If your action fails, remove a die from the doom pool equal to your Weapon die or greater. Limit: Gear. Shutdown a Scourge's Arsenal power to step up the two lowest die in the doom pool or add a D10 doom die. Recover by activating an opportunity. Specialties Acrobatics Expert D8, Combat Expert D8, Covert Expert D8, Vehicle Expert D8 Category: Datafile Category: Watcher Datafile Category: Scourge Program